1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mechanical interconnect latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to a safety interconnect latch to secure a portable carrier module to a portable medical electronics module.
2. Background
Portable medical electronics and particularly for patient monitoring and care are becoming more and more mobile. It is often necessary in hospitals, health care facilities and at other locations to move portable medical electronics utilized in patient care from among many locations. One of the considerations in the design or selection of a portable medical electronic device is the speed and facility or ease in connecting and securing the portable electronic device to its carrier, typically a power source, as well as disconnecting one from the other in a safe and reliable fashion. As the patient is moved, or is changed from one level of care to another, a change or increase in monitoring results in the connection and disconnection of patient sensors as well as the associated supporting portable medical monitoring electronics. Whether during emergency or non-emergency conditions, the speed at which the supporting services are performed is affected by the ease of making the connection between the portable electronics module and its carrier, and the reliability and safety of the interconnection.
A need exists for a safety interconnect latch for accurately connecting and safely securing two portable components together.
Existing latch mechanisms require the performance of an affirmative act to secure the components together which increases the probability of failure to secure the components together, as well as rendering the coupling susceptible of inadvertent disengagement.
The need for improved safety interconnect latch is increased for the medical industry in which many portable products for patient monitoring are marketed as modular where a base unit and specialized modules are marketed and sold separately enabling the medical provider to configure the base unit and specialized units for particular applications. Some modular equipment requires the end user to mechanically connect the modules together typically with fasteners which requires a tool. Other modules are designed to connect together and require the user to take affirmative action to move a lever or switch in order to lock the units together. Although it is important that the user be able to connect the units together as quickly as possible, the user does not always have the time or the know-how to connect the units together, or to remember and execute a pre-established procedure required to fasten the modular units together.
It would an advantage over prior art design to obviate the need for any tool to connect the units together.
It would be a further advantage if the modular units slid together and the latch mechanism thereby became engaged.
It would be yet a further advantage if the units were latched together without the need for any affirmative action other than lifting the portable carrier unit.